Obesity is the hallmark of metabolic syndrome and represents a major global health problem that frequently associates with the development of chronic diseases, including type 2 diabetes. Childhood obesity has increased substantially in the past two decades and complications of metabolic syndrome, cardiovascular, muscle/skeletal and endocrine complications can start in early childhood. Also there are increasing incidence rates of non-alcoholic fatty liver disease and cognitive impairment in children. It is thought that increased low-grade/chronic inflammation is a driving force for disease development.
Thus, it would be useful to provide nutritional supplements or medical foods that are able to protect against obesity, metabolic disorders and associated chronic inflammatory diseases in a subject. In particular, it may be useful to protect against obesity and associated metabolic disorders in early life in order to reduce or prevent adult metabolic diseases.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a nutritional supplement including a peptide component comprising selected individual peptides as described herein. In some embodiments, the peptide component comprises the following peptides: SEQ ID NO 4, SEQ ID NO 13, SEQ ID NO 17, SEQ ID NO 21, SEQ ID NO 24, SEQ ID NO 30, SEQ ID NO 31, SEQ ID NO 32, SEQ ID NO 51, SEQ ID NO 57, SEQ ID NO 60, and SEQ ID NO 63. In some embodiments, the peptide component comprises at least 10 additional peptides selected from Table 1.
In some embodiments the peptide component may include a peptide component that comprises at least 5 peptides selected from Table 1 and at least 3 additional peptides selected from Table 2. In still other embodiments, the peptide component may comprise at least 10 additional peptides selected from Table 1.
Without being bound by any particular theory, it is believed that the combination of the peptide component, a source of LCPUFA, and LGG as described herein may have favorable effects on adiponectin levels, body weight, fat deposits, kidney and liver function, plasma levels of risk factors associated with metabolic syndrome, adipocyte function, and cognition when consumed by individuals. Moreover, the present disclosure includes methods for protecting against obesity, cardiovascular disease, and other metabolic disorders and complications by providing a nutritional supplement including the peptide component, a source of LCPUFA, and LGG as disclosed herein.